E&E
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: Bella & Emmett's Twin's (Emma & Emily) start high school. Emma and Emily have a lot of issues to resolve and so do their parents. Also allies of the family have turned against them for ultimate control. It's a story of love, anger, joy and miracles. Summary Sucks ! Plz Read. Rated M for later chapters
1. Intro

Emma and Emily walked outside of the huge house to get in their dad's hummer.

"Take care of my baby!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett." Bella simply said.

Emmett stood still and looked at Bella.

Bella dyed her hair black and was wearing a white tank-top and black pajama pants.

"Have fun girls." Bella said.

Alice, Jasper, Angela, Jacob, Esme, and Carlisle stood and waved smiling.

Emma got into the driver's seat, Emily into the passenger's seat; Emma roared her dad's favorite vehicle to life and pulled out of the long driveway.

Bella, Angela, Alice, Jasper and Emmett planned to go back to school second semester.

Living in Maine was the life. It was mainly cloudy and cool.

It's been 6 years since they destroyed the Voultri and the twins went through a drastic change.

They grew into almost grown women at age 5. They stopped growing at 6. They've traveled so many times. Bella and Emmett renewed their vows and found out that Angela and Jacob were expecting their first child. Angela and Bella are able to get pregnant while the others can't. Bella wasn't planning to have any more kids. Emmett was upset but he vowed they would.

Emma wore black skinny jeans, black ankle boots with gold designs all over it, with a gold tank top with a black cardigan. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail with a bang covering her left eyes showing off her pierced ears, two holes, pair of small gold hoops and diamond studs. Her nose piercing, that took begging and good grades in school to get, shined brightly and her gold nails made her tan but pale complexion glow. Her brown eyes sparkled brightly as she drove down the road to their school.

Emily wore white skinny jeans, sky blue flats with a white bow on top, and a white and sky blue crop top with the words life in black and glitter. Her brown hair was down with a blue bow in it. It was curly too. Her ears only had one hole and it had a black stud in it. She had a nose piercing too. Her nails were painted white with black dots. Her piercing blue eyes looked bigger with her black eyeliner. Her lips looked fuller with her favorite lip-gloss.

"Emma it's the first day of school. Why didn't you wear a tad bit of makeup?" Emily asked.

"Cause, I can't stand makeup." Emma said.

Emily whipped out her Samsung Galaxy III.

"Auntie Alice said if you don't put that lip-gloss on, she'll take you shopping over spring break." Emily said.

Emma growled and pulled out the lip gloss. She opened her sun roof and threw it out.

"No lip-gloss. I don't care for it." Emma said.

"Alice paid 15 dollars for that." Emily said texting someone from our old school.

"I'll pay her back. I'm tired of being dolled up every time we move." Emma said.

"You look pretty with makeup. Well you're gorgeous anyway but it makes your eyes sparkle." Emily said jumping out the Hummer.

Emily ran, picked up the lip gloss, and ran back and jumped in the car.

"Put it on later." Emily said.

Emma nodded and pulled into the school.

It was called Maine's Wildcat Boarding School.

It was popular for the students chosen. Their football team was undefeated 9 years in a row. They had a lot of graduates go straight to law school, medical school, and the NFL.

Today was football tryouts. Emma had a plan. She wouldn't join but become manager. Emily wants to be a cheerleader. Tryouts were also afterschool.

They parked and got out of the truck. Emily carried a black book bag and Emma carried a laptop case with paper and pencils in it. Emma pulled out her iPhone 5 and took a picture of the school for Jacob. He didn't see it yet.

"Emma wanna take a pic for instagram?" Emily asked.

Emma nodded. They took one smiling. Emma showed off her braces while Emily kept it quiet. Mom got them braces to keep up appearances.

They walked into the school ignoring the stares from everyone. They walked into the office and looked at the name tag on the older black lady.

"Miss Murchison, I'm sorry to bother you but we're Emma and Emily Cullen. We need our maps, locks and schedules." Emily said.

She pointed to the table where their stuff was. They picked it up.

"We have the same classes." Emily said.

"Our lockers are beside each other two." Emma said.

They grinned and walked out. They walked in the empty hallway. They found out their locker combinations, put the locks on their lockers and walked to class. AP Trigonometry.

"Emma, I'm nervous." Emily said.

"Well I am too. We'll be fine." Emma said as they opened the door.

[Emma's POV]

As I walked into the bright classroom, I couldn't help but notice the teacher staring at Emily and I. She was an old white woman with black smooth hair and wearing a jean dress with black flats. She had brown eyes, red lipstick on and mascara.

"Emma and Emily Cullen. Am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes." We both said quietly.

"Well I'm Ms. Turner." She said nicely. Nothing fake so she's good.

"There two seats at the back and I'll give you your books and assignment." Ms. Turner said. We nodded and walked back to those seats. I linked eyes with this boy about the size of dad. He had blonde, short curly hair, green eyes, small but kissable pink lips and big arm muscles.

He reminded me of my dad but in a cute way. Dad is handsome but he's my dad.

He smiled at me and I felt my quick beating heart speed up. I slightly blushed and he did also. I sat down in the seat that happened to be right beside him.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote on it and passed it to me.

"_Hi, my name is Jason. It's nice to meet you."_

I smiled and wrote back quickly.

"Name's Emma. Nice to meet you too Jason. Hey, are you a football player?"

I passed it back to him before Ms. Turner gave me and Emily our books. She returned back to the front and put a page number on the board. I did this class already but I like math so I took it again. My mother cleared my stuff secretly and made it seem like I was an extra class. Emily didn't like math so much but she was in AP classes.

"_Yes, quarterback actually."_

Well are you guys in need of a manager? I wanna do that since my twin is going to be a cheerleader hopefully.

"_Well, yes. You're a twin?"_

"Yes, Emily is my twin sister. I have my grandma's hair color and she has our mother's hair and our grandmother's eyes.

"_That's awesome. Hey wanna text cause Ms. Turner will catch us?"_

Sure.

_Great here's my number. 843-5567_

I put it on my phone and we texted the whole class period.

"Emily what do we have next?" I asked.

"AP English 4." She said smiling at me.

"Jason, this is my sister. Emily this is my new friend Jason. He's the quarterback for the football team." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Emily said kindly.

Suddenly my rubber band popped letting my hair down. It reached my lower back.

"You look cute with your hair down." Jason said walking out. Then I suddenly felt this strange pull and a lot of pain that made me drop to my knees.

Emily's phone just rang. She helped me up and picked up the phone.

She had a short conversation while helping me pack.

"Let's go. You'll be alright." Emily said quickly and without emotion.

We rushed to class and the whole time I wondered why I couldn't even read Emily's emotions for the first time.

[Emily's POV]

Mate?! MATE?!

She already found him. I'm glad for my sister but I'm a little suspicious about the mate thing. He looks like a player and Emma doesn't need that in her life. I didn't know hybrids can have a mate. Well we are half vampire. We made it to AP English 4 and sat down for Ms. Kinney. She was a nice lady. She talked about our goals while Emma tries to concentrate.

"Emma, we'll figure it out." I said where only she could hear me.

She smiled at me.

"I'm glad we're sisters." She said quieter.

I love my sister. I will always. Even though she's younger by 2 minutes, she's always looking out for me. She beat up a few boys that broke my heart or tried to use me.

Mom said that we developed fast anyway because the vampire venom sped it up just like I was able to read at 2 months.

We talked before a week old. We moved almost as fast as vampires. We could jump high and run to the point you couldn't see us. You'd have to be a vampire to see us.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out and looked at it. It was from Auntie Rose. She's happily living in Paris with her two adopted kids. The woman fell in love with Rose and saw her love of kids. She left her husband for Rose and gave birth to twin boys and another girl later on. Rose changed her and separated from the kids until they controlled her thirst. They had honey-brown eyes so they converted their diet.

"_I heard that Emma possibly may have found her mate. Emmett's not going to be happy about that. Protect Emma at all times. I love you both. See ya soon. I'll be home for Christmas."_ – Rosie

I giggled quietly at that Emmett part. Dad wasn't going to be happy. That's why mom took him for a hunting trip. Mom doesn't hunt often since she doesn't have to; dad probably jumped at the opportunity to see mom hunt. It was a sight to see. Mom likes to laugh when she jumps after bears. Dad and her tease the bear and kick him all over. They seriously act like kids but they're not old. Mom is 18 and dad is 20. Even though they're way older than that, they act like their ages they were turned at.

We heard the bell and walked to lunch and Emma bumped into Jason again. His heart was beating hard just as Emma's was.

I read his mind. (Thanks Mommy)

"_Something about this girl, it's driving me nuts. I can't bear being away from her."_

I smiled and pulled Emma off saying, "We'll see you after school!"

[Emma's POV]

I sat at the table with Emily eating slowly and glancing at Jason.

"Em, I'm going to the bathroom then the library." I said rushing off.

"Ok, I'm going to the cheerleading coach." Emily said getting up with me.

We walked out and parted. I ran to the library not caring about the bathroom. I walked in and saw this girl reading a book. She was reading, "To kill a Mockingbird." I hated that book. I looked for a book that would be interesting.

"Are you new?" The girl asked. I looked into her honey brown eyes and listened for an heartbeat. None. Not one at all. Not a single ba-dump.

"Yes, my name is Emma Cullen." I said.

"Nice to meet you Emma. My name is Cassie." She said. Her voice sounded like an angel was speaking to me. It made me feel cozy.

"Well Emma, I have to leave. I hope I see you tomorrow." She said smiling and she walked out.

"Same here." I said knowing she could hear me.

I walked to the window and looked to see Jason outside looking at the sky.

I used mom's power and read his mind.

"_Emma, what's gotten me so attached to her and I just met her." _

"I wonder that too." Emma whispered before sitting down and waited for the lunch bell to ring.


	2. Maybe Just Maybe

[Normal POV (3rd Person)]

Emma walked outside watching the football players show off their skills and anything else they might have to do to get on the football team.

She found the coach and ran over to him. When she got to him, there was a football hurling for her. She caught it with ease.

"Hey sweetheart! Throw it back! Don't hurt yourself." A guy about 6' 3 with brown curly hair, blue eyes and a bulky body yelled.

Emma smiled and threw it perfectly hitting him in his gut knocking him down.

"Well now that's over. Are you Coach Knox?" Emma asked.

"Well yes ma'am." He said politely. He reminded her of Jason except he had brown hair.

"Well I wanted to know could I apply for the manager position?" Emma asked.

"Well the way you threw that football at Jake convinced me you were trying out; but you can be manager." He said kindly.

"Thank you so much." Emma said smiling.

Coach Knox didn't smile but he blushed.

Emma took off her boots and threw them on a empty chair.

"I want to actually see how it feels to tryout so I'm just trying. Not really trying out." Emma said running over to the football players and stretched.

They laughed but Emma had a couple tricks up her sleeve.

The whistle blew and they all stood straight.

"Running test." Knox yelled.

Then the whistle blew. Jason, Jake and Emma were out in front. Emma didn't sprint she just held her breath and ran. She was careful to use her human speed and not vampire.

She touched one end of the football field and ran to other with no problem with Jason right behind her.

"Wow, you're fast." Jason said before stopping trying to catch his breath.

"I love running." Emma said pretending to catch her breath.

They did a couple other test and Emma exceled at every single one of them, the throwing test, the tackling one, the jumping test and kicking test.

"Wow Emma. You should be a part of the team." Coach Knox said.

"Nah, I love football just like my dad does so I did a lot of exercises and approved my skills. My dad coached me a lot." Emma said putting her boots on.

Emma walked off and walked into the gym seeing Emily try out.

The Cheerleading Coach was an young Hispanic lady. She had pretty black hair, it was curly and short, pretty gray eyes and she was shorter than Alice.

"Emily do a round off." She said.

"Yes Ms. Daniels." Emily said before doing a perfect round off.

"Back spring." Daniels said.

Emily did one.

Three boys came and lifted her up.

"They're gonna throw and catch you. Do something to catch my attention." Ms. Daniels said.

Emily was tossed and she flipped over three times before landing in their arms.

"Do something else too." She said before making Emily flip again.

Emily went up and did a somersault flip. Landed perfectly in their arms.

"Great, you've made the squad." Ms. Daniels said.

Emily gave her sizes in clothes and they walked out to the Hummer to see their mother leaning against it.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I need to talk to you, Emma. Alice is on her way to get you." Bella said.

Alice pulled up in her black Mercedes.

Emma and Bella got in the Hummer and Bella drove at human speed.

Alice raced home.

" Mom what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Well, your mate. He's kind of your family member." Bella said.

"No wonder he reminded me of daddy." Emma said.

"They're not close. Like 5th or 6th cousins. But be happy sweetie." Bella said.

"How's dad taking it?" Emma asked.

"Pretty well, he just wants to scare him. He's not as big as your dad. Jason will fear him for a long time. Well forever. Emmett will always have the upper hand." Bella said gigging.

"Dad likes the power." Emma said.

"No he just wants Jason to know that you're his daughter and he cares for you deeply. You're his little girl. That's how I feel about Emily." Bella said.

"I want to date him already." Emma said.

"Well, that's fine. By the way I watched football tryouts. Nice toss. You looked complete running through that field." Bella said smiling. They pulled into the driveway to see Emmett smiling and leaning against the tree by the house.

Emma jumped out and ran to her dad at inhuman speed.

"Daddy!" Emma said jumping up to him. With Emma being 5'4, she has to jump to reach her dad's chest.

He looked at Emma and for a minute he saw his little baby Emma. The small, mischievous but easily held Emma.

He opened his arms and waited. Emma landed and held her dad tightly.

"Hey Em." He said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"How are you?" Emma asked kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm about to go get something, so do your homework and I'll be back." Emmett said putting Emma down. She felt some type of way.

"Emmett Cullen!" Emma said looking at her dad.

"Emma Reneesme Cullen." He said with no emotion before taking off into the forest leaving Emma in almost tears.

"Mom, you said he wasn't upset." Emma said.

"He's not at you. It's something else bothering him. Go after him." Bella said.

Emma nodded and ran into the forest to find her dad.

[Bella's POV]

Poor Emma, but Emmett can't take the sight of his children leaving her so soon.

"Bella, was that the best choice?" Angela asked waddling out of the house.

"It was Ang. She'll be fine along with Emmett after I tell them what's happening." I said sighing.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" Angela asked.

"Yes, twins again. One girl and one boy." I said.

"Yes!" Alice yelled.

"Thanks Bella!" Jasper said.

"They made a bet. Alice couldn't use her powers and guess the sex of the babies. She got it right." Jacob said walking kissing his wife on the cheek.

I smiled at their love and how Emmett and I used to be. Some days I wonder if we were meant to be, but I know he's my mate. It hurts when he's not near me.

"Bella, he is." Jasper said.

"I miss the old days." I said.

"Just wait. It'll be over soon." Jasper said smiling. I looked at Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

"I sure hope so." I said.

[Emmett's POV]

Emma is growing up. My children are leaving before I got a chance to know the feeling how I could be a full time father.

"Life isn't fair dad." Emma said sitting in a tree. I didn't look at her for long before sitting down on the damp ground.

"Stop reading my mind." I said closing off my thoughts.

"You love her don't you?" Emma said jumping down.

"Yes I love her." I said happily.

"Well make her feel that way." Emma said walking away.

Bella and I have been having a Rose moment relationship.

Bitching over simple shit. I love her so much. My mate. We've been going through a rough patch.

"I love her." I said jumping up and ran towards the ocean and sat on the rocky shore.

The scent of strawberries and leather went across my nose.

"Bella, come out." I said simply.

"Hi Emmett." Bella said.

"Hello." I said before looking at her. She wore black skinny jeans, black polo boots, and a brown shirt.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. " I said patting the ground beside me.

She sat down and laid her head on my arm. I lifted her head and put my arm around her shoulder pulling her close. I felt warm.

"Is that warm feeling there for you too?" She asked.

"Of course." I said kissing her forehead.

"Emmett, I've missed us. Ever since the twins grew suddenly we've been too stressed to be alone." Bella said.

"I wanted to raise them like normal humans. I wanted the first day of daycare, middle school, high school. I wanted to get pictures of them and be able to look at them after they move away." I said dry sobbing. It hurt to see Emma gone already.

"Emmett, they're not gone. Let's enjoy the time we have with them. I have some exciting news anyway." Bella said cupping my face. I looked into those blue eyes of her and I fell in love again. Well I never fell out of love but, the feeling came back.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't see how my little depression would affect you." I said kissing her.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't more supportive. I was upset but I should've realized I remember my human life better than you did." Bella said.

"It doesn't matter. I have you." I said.

"You also have two little miracles." Bella said touching her tummy.

"You're having twins again." I said happily.

"A boy and girl." Bella said.

"Brandon Jacob Cullen and Briana Jane Cullen." I said.

"I like those names." Bella said kissing my cheek.

I smelled Emily and Emma watching. They just took off running.

[Emily's POV]

Everyone is happy. Everyone except me.

"Not everyone." Emma said.

"Being a twin is annoying." I said chuckling.

Emma stopped and jumped into a tree. I stopped and looked at her.

"Go away Emily." Emma said.

"What? I was kidding!" I yelled.

"Emily, you know I take the twin thing seriously. You know that." Emma said hanging upside down.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Go home. I wanna chill alone." Emma said ignoring my apology.

"Not until you accept my apology." I said angrily.

"Well, I'll go home and you stay here. I'm not ready to accept your apology." Emma said jumping down.

"I'll follow you." I said.

"I'm not accepting it." Emma said walking away.

"Why are you taking things so seriously?" I asked running after her.

"Because, you started acting different towards me after I met Jason today." Emma said.

I stood there and started thinking. The way I fake smiled at him, dragging Emma away, ignoring her sometimes today. I'm a horrible twin sister.

"Emma, I was jealous." I said.

"Emily, I know. I accept your apology but it doesn't change the fact that you acted out." Emma said.

I walked towards the tree and tackled her. She growled and she threw me up and caught me.

"Let's go. I want to practice my singing." Emma said.

We ran to the house, to the attic, Emma pulled out her guitar, opened the window, and we climbed on the roof.

"Wanna sing with me?" Emma asked.

"Nah, I love listening to you." I said.

Emma smiled and began to tune her guitar.

"Well you can choose the song I sing today." Emma said.

"Frank Ocean- Thinking about you." I said smiling.

"You love that song." She said smiling.

She began by strumming the a couple chords on the guitar humming along with the song.

I closed my eyes and then I heard my parents climb a tree and sat on a branch.

(Emma begins singing)

**Emma: A tornado flew around my room before you came**

**Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain**

**In Southern California, much like Arizona**

**My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl**

**When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**

**Do you think about me still?**

**Do ya, do ya?**

I opened my eyes to see Emma crying while singing. I wondered why but I didn't interrupt.

**Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

She quickly wiped her tears and kept singing.

**Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**No, I don't like you, I just thought you were cool**

**Enough to kick it**

**Got a beach house I could sell you in Idaho**

**Since you think I don't love you, I just thought you were cute**

**That's why I kissed you**

**Got a fighter jet, I don't get to fly it, though**

**I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you (you know, know, know)**

**I've been thinkin' 'bout you**

**Do you think about me still?**

**Do ya, do ya?**

**Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**Yes, of course**

**I remember, how could I forget (how could I forget)?**

**How you feel (how you feel)?**

**You know you were my first time (time).**

**A new feel (a new feel)**

**It won't ever get old, not in my soul**

**Not in my spirit, keep it alive (spirit, keep it alive)**

**We'll go down this road**

**'Til it turns from color to black and white**

**Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)**

**Or do you not think so far ahead (ahead)?**

**'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh).**

I smiled.

"Thank you Emma." I said. I looked down to see my parents walking back to the cliff. I then looked into the sky and saw the sun setting.

"Maybe I'll find my mate." I said.

"Yes, you will." Emma said getting up and jumped off the roof and went back into the attic.

I looked at the sunset and frowned.

"I'll be forever alone."


	3. First Date Secret

[Emma's POV] (Friday Night)

It's the first game of the regular season for our school. I looked over the table and equipment. The water, Gatorade and extra padding and helmets were all intact. I looked over at Emily over there practicing and she was great. I loved my outfit. It was a zebra print pair of leggings, brown ankle boots and a brown "I Love Being Cute" graphic shirt on. I had my hair in a ponytail and had a curly bang.

"Aren't you dressing a little too cute?" The cheerleading captain yelled. Emily came over to her and rolled her eyes. She ran over to me looking too cute. I met her halfway.

"She's just jealous you're going to be near the football players." Emily said laughing.

"I know, read her mind, but look in the stands." I said.

I saw a very pregnant mom, our dad, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jas, Aunt Ang and the pack. Papa Carlisle and Mama Esme couldn't make it cause of big issues but they said they will come to the next game. I wondered when Aunt Zafrina and Aunt Bree would arrive. (They came because they are the closest to the twins but Senna and Bree are still mates) As soon as I finished thinking about them, they appeared. Zafrina wore normal clothes, a long sleeve shirt, jeans and flats. Bree arrived in a pink shirt, cheetah print pants and a pair of pink snooks.

"Emma, they came." Emily said waving at them.

They waved back. I heard the boys start to get hype. Emily apparently heard them and ran over to the cheerleaders to warn them. I looked around and walked over to the boys behind the big banner.

"Goodnight Knights!" is what it said. I walked behind it and saw the guys huddled up in prayer. I walked up and touched Jason's back. He shook and looked back at me. I smiled to show my braces.

They finished praying and began to yell. I didn't yell until Jason picked me up and we ran through the banner. I looked at my dad and he was quite amused with it. Mom was eating and laughing at me. I was so embarrassed. Jason looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and finally was put down on the table. Dad laughed at me.

Emily looked upset and was staring into space. I ignored it.

(After the Game)

We won 34-10. I was so proud of my boys. I helped with cleaning up and made sure all the players put their jerseys in the washing machine. I threw them in the washing machine and walked outside to see Jason waiting on me.

"Hey, Emma may I ask you something?" He asked.

"Hi and sure." I said.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

I smiled and said, "Nothing after I take my braces off."

"Well, I was wondering can I take you out to the movies tomorrow." He said.

"Sure, just tell me what time." I said quietly.

"Is seven fine with you?" He asked smiling.

"That's perfect." I said walking to my car.

I didn't see it there in my parking spot. A note was left for me.

"Run home." – Emily.

I growled under my breath and waited for everyone to leave. I lied and said that Emily had a little emergency and that my mom was on here in two minutes. When they left, I took off towards the house and saw my car parked in the yard. I walked towards the house and heard mom and dad yelling at Emily.

"Why did you leave your sister?" Mom asked.

"It's none of your business mom." Emily said.

I ran inside the house, upstairs and then packed up over night clothes. I walked back downstairs to see mom and dad looking at me.

"I'm going to stay with Auntie Alice and Jas at their house." I said opening my hand for my keys. My dad tossed me his hummer keys and credit card.

"Have fun kiddo." He said hugging me tightly.

I hugged him back, then hugged and kissed my mom. Emily looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

I walked away from them and ran to the vehicle. I wanted to get away as soon as possible. I changed my mind about going to their house and just drove around Maine. I found an empty parking lot and parked at the very back. I crawled into the backseat and texted my mom that I'm fine and please don't come and find me. I changed into my pajama's, made the seat into a little bed by taking a blanket and my coat. I laid down on it and closed my eyes.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I felt my phone vibrate. I saw it was 6:00 a.m. My appointment was in 15 minutes. I quickly changed into my clothes I had on last night and jumped into the front seat. I roared it to life and quickly took off towards my dentist. I pulled in 5 minutes later to see my mom and Emily getting out of the car. I hopped out, brushing my hair, and texting Jason about my address. I walked to mom and kissed her cheek. We walked inside. I was first. It took an hour to take these damn braces out. After I was done, Emily was halfway done.

"Mom, I'm going home to wash and sleep. I'm a little tired." I said walking out. I pulled out and rushed home. When I arrived, no one was there so I took this opportunity to eat, shower and sleep a couple of hours. I woke up with cute but simple outfit on my lazy boy in the corner. It was cheetah print jeggings, white flats and a white graphic tee that says, "Bite me." I smiled at it and grabbed my flat iron and pink hair bow. I straightened my hair and put my outfit on and then put the bow in my hair. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:59. I grabbed my wallet and cellphone and ran downstairs to see him pulling into the yard. Mom and dad were outside on the balcony upstairs. I walked out to see Emily walking from around the house. I walked down the stairs and looked up to see my parents gone, and walking out of the front door. Jason walked out wearing black jeans, white converse, a white shirt and black leather jacket.

"Mom, dad this is Jason." I said introducing them. They both came down and greeted him.

I looked at him and my dad and saw that he and my dad really looked alike. It was weird but kind of cute. After they introduced their selves, Jason and I headed for the movies. Quietly and quickly we headed inside, purchased our tickets, he brought me popcorn, a pepsi and chips, and we left for the movie. We were watching Paranormal Activity 5. I hated this movie but he wanted to see it so I agreed with him. I would be eating and something would happen and I would hide behind his arm.

"Emma, the strongest girl I know, is afraid if this movie." He said.

"Yes, I'm terrified." I said unashamed.

He chuckled and pulled me into his arm and took a sip of my drink. During the movie he seemed to hold me tighter and tighter. He wasn't a weak human, but I'm just a tad bit stronger than him. He looked at me a lot. I could feel him staring at my reaction. After the movie was done we decided to go to the park.

We walked around the deserted place and I found a huge swing. I ran to it quickly and then said, "Push me."

He laughed at my childish behavior and came over and pushed me. He let me go way high. I loved the wind when it blew through my hair. I smiled and then looked back at him. He smiled and stopped me.

"Best date ever." I said.

He leaned down and looked me in my eyes.

"Emma, do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

I was shocked. I smiled at him and said, "Yes, I would love to."

He ran in front of me and picked me up swinging me in his arms. He looked at me and pulled me closer. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Would be appropriate for me to kiss you?" He asked.

"I don't have a problem with it." I said.

He bent down, while I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed me softly. I heard a noise in the woods and I opened my left eye. I saw a mysterious figure and then all of a sudden it launched itself at us. I pushed Jason and stood my ground and growled loudly. I saw it was a red eyed, blonde, new born vampire. She was very tiny. She looked around twelve. She stopped in her path and hissed at me and then looked at Jason. I grabbed the newborn and nodded no.

She hissed at me.

"It's my snack time." She wined.

"Not this human, or any other human." I said calmly.

"Wait what?" Jason asked.

Uh oh. I forgot about Jason.

Then two other figures came out the forest. It was my Aunt Alice and my dad.

"Dad, Auntie, I'm so sorry. I forgot Jason was here. I had to protect him as well as myself from being bitten." I said quickly.

"It's ok baby girl." My dad said grabbing the newborn and soothing her. She seemed to like his presence. It looked like a dad and daughter relationship.

"I saw this coming but I couldn't stop it in time. It was meant to happen." Alice said.

I helped Jason up.

"This is gonna sound really crazy but what I'm about to tell you is very important. My family's secret is very deadly." I said to him.

I looked at my dad and he nodded. Auntie Alice smiled.

"Jason, my family are a bunch of vampires and a werewolf." I said quickly.

"Vampires?" He asked.

"I'll prove it." I said.

I ran to a tree and jumped up onto a branch. I turned around and looked at his shocked face. I jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Dad give Auntie Alice the newborn and come here for a second." I commanded.

He did and stood beside me.

"Try looking for a pulse on his arm and then try mine." I said.

We turned our wrist so he could check us. He checked my dad first.

"No pulse." Jason said. My dad smiled.

Then he checked mine. His touch sent electricity between both of us. He shook it off and felt my fast moving pulse.

"Yours is fast." He said.

"I'm not a full vampire. I'm a hybrid, half human and half vampire. We don't feed on humans. Well I don't do blood a lot either." I said.

"We feed on animals." Alice said.

The newborn looked scared.

"Let's take the newborn to hunt away from humans. See you at home Emma." My dad said kissing my forehead. He, Alice and the scared newborn ran off.

"So, I'm dating a hybrid." He said.

"Yes, if you still want to date her." I said.

"Of course but, your dad scares me." He said truthfully.

"That's his job." I said laughing.

Then I thought about it. He's going to have to be changed soon. Auntie Rosie said that even though the Voultri are destroyed some rules must be carried out.

"I think we have to break up." I said sadly.

"Already?" He asked sounding sad.

"You'll have to become a vampire soon and I don't want you to go through all that so forget what you heard." I said walking away.

"What if I don't want to forget? What if I want to become a vampire?" He asked.

I stopped and turned around.

"Living for eternity, no aging, no kids, you can't go to the beach like normal humans because you'll fucking sparkling like the gay boy on Glee." I said seriously.

"I don't care. What if I want to be with you for eternity?" He asked.

I felt that pull once again. I looked at him and opened my hand. I lifted it up.

"If you take my hand you'll be stuck with me forever." I said.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand softly.

[Emily's POV]

Dad ran out quickly earlier with Auntie Alice behind him. Mom watched them leave and then walked over to me.

"Why Emily?" She asked.

"Because, it's like she boasted in front of me that she has her mate." I said aggravated.

"She didn't. She was taken by surprise. I saw it from where I was sitting." Mom said before walking upstairs to check Angela and her baby.

Angela's baby was mostly vampire. She was likely to never phase. Her name was Latrine Nicki Black. Her baby had the prettiest black, curly hair. It was long. She grows like a normal child. She's 6 now. She's active in pre-school and the most spoiled child ever. She was loud like her dad but shy and smart like her mom. I heard her slight breathing. She must be sleep.

So Emma didn't mean to do that. She was taken by surprise. I'm a horrible twin sister.

I heard a car pull in and I heard Emma laughing.

"Come inside. I think the whole family needs to know this." She said.

Jason sighed and said, "Ok."

Mom, Angela, Mama, Papa and Latrine came downstairs quickly. Mama and Papa sat on both sides of me. Angela stood beside Bella in the love seat and Latrine sat down in my lap.

Emma and Jason walked in and were shocked to see us.

"Jason, that's my Grandma Esme and Papa Carlisle." She said pointing to them.

They waved and smiled. Jason did the same in return.

"There's my Aunt Angela and cousin Latrine." She said pointing them out.

They nodded to let him know they were listening.

"Where Jake?" I asked.

"Outside." Bella said.

I whistled for Jake. He ran inside.

"This is my Uncle Jake." Emma said introducing Jake.

"Hey man." Jake said.

Jason smiled, "Hey."

"Everyone I have shocking news." Emma said.

Dad, Auntie and some unknown vampire rushed into the house.

"Go on." Alice said.

"Not without Jasper." Emma said.

Jasper appeared suddenly.

"Uncle Jas, this is my boyfriend Jason." Emma said.

They shook hands and Jas sent a wave of calm around the house.

"Jason found out our kind." Emma said.

Momma growled.

"Not on purpose." The unknown vampire said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her.

"My name is Sara. I woke up just today. I smelled two types of blood and I felt a burning. I jumped up and ran towards them. Emma protected him by growling at me." Sara said.

I felt a strange attraction to Sara. Not a romantic one but it was strong. I want to get to know this vampire a little more. Mom gave me a strange look.

I didn't say anything.

"Does he believe you?" Esme asked.

"Yes I believe her." Jason said with pride.

Jason smiled at us and we smiled back.

"Welcome to the family." Dad said patting him on the back.

Alice took a picture of them hugging and of her giving him a kiss before he left. Everyone looked happy. I let Latrine jump down while I went outside.

[Bella's POV]

I'm so proud of Emma for finding her mate. I looked over to Emily and saw her walk out. I got up and walked behind her. I wanted to know what was wrong with my child. I walked outside and saw her walking into the forest. Then she took off. I followed behind her and walked up on her near a tree.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I asked. She sat down on the moist ground.

"No one likes me mom." She said quietly.

"Hun, Emma said the same thing when you got your first boyfriend." I said.

"But she found her mate." Emily said.

"So, I went through hell getting my real mate. Being protected like a rare gem isn't fun." I said laughing.

"What happened with Edward?" She asked.

That name tore my heart to pieces sometimes. That name was almost my death.

I sat beside her and told her everything from the beginning until the wedding day. She looked totally shocked.

"Uncle Edward did all that? Wow, that's horrible. I just thought he teamed up with the Voultri to kill us." Emily said getting up. She still looked upset.

"You'll find him." I said. She smiled.

"Let's go." She said holding my hand. We ran to the house until I saw Emmett. I let go of her hand and stopped in front of him.

"Where did you and Emily go?" He asked.

"To talk, aye want to go for a ride?" I asked.

Just then we heard a glass break.

"Emily!" Emma yelled loudly.

We ran upstairs and saw Emily extremely mad.

"So, you think that just because you have a boyfriend you can't talk back to me!?" Emily yelled.

Emma jumped up and got in Emily's face.

"Look here, I have put up with your shit for a couple of days. You ignored me, you act differently and you left me at the fucking football game and just because I have my mate. Well fuck you! I'm mad and I have the right to not want to talk to you for a couple of days. Matter of fact; don't speak to me at all! Until you stop acting like I did you wrong; don't acknowledge that I even have a heartbeat." Emma yelled pushing Emily into Emmett and slammed her door shut.

"Emma, you're acting like a bitch!" Emily said standing up.

Just then we heard a loud growl. Emma opened her door and looked at Emily. She looked at the charm bracelet that her and Emma got on Valentine's Day and broke it. She took it and threw it at Emma.

"You're not my fucking sister." Emma said walking back into her room. She slowly closed the door, jumped on her bed and began to cry.

Emily dropped down and picked up the broken item and began to tear up.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Emily said.

I looked at Emma's door. Emma opened the door and looked at her sister. She dropped to the floor beside her, helped pick the pieces, helped Emily up and took her into attic.

"Let's leave them to talk." I said to Emmett.

We ran out at inhuman speed.


End file.
